


Как провести день всех влюбленных и шокировать друзей

by herat



Series: Как провести день всех влюбленных и... [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Тайные отношения - штука сложная, а уж раскрывать эту тайну - и подавно.





	

\- Родители меня убьют, - весело предсказал Алек, пытаясь разглядеть свое короткое, но яркое будущее на дне вычурного бокала.  
\- Ну уж нет, - оскорбился Магнус, обнимая его со спины, - если Мариз кого-то и убьет, то это буду я. Она столько лет ждет подходящего повода!  
\- И ни один из этих вариантов меня не устраивает.  
Он мог бы провести так всю жизнь, хмелея от привкуса аниса на мягких губах любовника и греясь теплом его обнаженного тела, в уютной спальне с разоренной постелью и неиссякаемыми запасами алкоголя. Ох, и какая это была бы жизнь!..  
А между тем оба их телефона малодушно молчали, и по горькому опыту Лайтвуда затишье обычно наступало перед бурей.  
\- Может, все же не стоило постить то фото?  
\- Не волнуйся, мы на безопасном расстоянии от Изабель.  
Как там говорил этот ботаник, которого Джейс, как крепость, осаждал уже третий месяц?  
\- О, мое сладкое летнее дитя, не существует безопасного расстояния от Изабель.  
\- В таком случае не будем терять драгоценное время...  
Но время уже было потеряно. Грянул Имперский марш, а это значило, что у них был победитель.  
\- Да, мама...  
\- О чем ты думал?!!!! - "поздоровалась" Мариз Лайтвуд.- Все это время я закрывала глаза на твой подростковый бунт, надеясь, что ты в конце концов образумишься, но это!.. Наш прямой конкурент!.. Заносчивый, распущенный!...  
\- Мама передает свои поздравления, - прикрыв трубку ладонью, сообщил Алек.  
\- Верю, - усмехнулся Магнус и потянулся к своему собственному, заблаговременно переключенному на беззвучный режим телефону. - Катарина, какими судьбами?.. Нет, я абсолютно трезв... Нет, я не пил ничего из незапечатанных бутылок, сегодня я пил исключительно с губ Александра. Ну, на самом деле, не только с губ... Но все равно с Александра!  
Тем временем Мариз начала повторяться. Решив, что выполнил свой сыновний долг на сегодня, Алек нажал на отбой и полез в твиттер, в пост с Той самой фотографией. В комментариях предсказуемо торжествовала Лидия:  
_\- А я говорила! Я еще полгода назад говорила, что нельзя **так** трахать друг друга глазами и не перевести это в горизонтальную плоскость! Ненавидят они друг друга, как же!.._  
 _\- Ну, наконец-то! - вторил ей Рагнор Фелл. - Бейн, теперь у тебя обширный список потенциальных слушателей для сопливых излияний. Клянусь, еще одна ода **бездонным глазам Александра** , и меня стошнит радугой!.._  
Дальше Алек дочитать не успел, потому что на экране высветилось имя приемного брата. Надо же, прорвал-таки мамину блокаду. Молодец!  
\- Привет, старик!  
\- Серьезно?! Из всех мужиков Нью-Йорка ты выбрал именно Магнуса, мать его, Бейна?!  
Почему все вдруг перестали здороваться? Да, они сбросили на друзей нехилую бомбу, рассекретив свои отношения, но правила хорошего тона еще никто не отменял!  
\- Что я могу сказать? Любовь зла.  
\- Эй! - возмутился Магнус. - ...нет, Рафаэль, нам не нужны стриптизеры!..  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что тебе все равно не удастся отвертеться от мальчишника? - пригрозил Джейс. - Я отгрохаю вам такую вечеринку, что весь Нью-Йорк дрогнет...  
Кажется, этим двоим было о чем поговорить.  
Отличная идея на самом деле! В следующую минуту оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Рафаэль Сантьяго возмущался уже по громкой связи:  
\- ...какой может быть мальчишник без стриптизеров?  
\- Тот, который им устрою я! - в ответ кричал Джейс. - Что ты вообще понимаешь в вечеринках, неудавшийся Эдвард Каллен?!  
Тут Магнус, не сдержавшись, хрюкнул от смеха.  
\- С такими кавалерами мне даже жаль бедного Шермона.  
\- Спасибо! - вяло поблагодарил знакомый голос.  
И, разумеется, Джейс тут же "встал в стойку".  
\- Саймон?! Что ты там делаешь?!  
\- В смысле? Работаю.  
\- Да, у нас тут... позднее совещание, - подтвердил Рафаэль, выдержав интригующую паузу, - при свечах. Все-таки день всех влюбленных.  
Со стороны Джейса пошли короткие гудки.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что он будет у тебя в отеле через двадцать минут? - поинтересовался Магнус.  
\- Точно! Надо предупредить охрану, чтобы устроили ему личный досмотр на входе. Счастливо оставаться, голубки. Удачи с Изабель!  
О, удача им, определенно, понадобится. А еще, возможно, программа по защите свидетелей.  
Еще утром это казалось им с Магнусом красивым романтическим порывом. Отметить день всех влюбленных, рванув в Вегас и тормознув первого попавшегося Элвиса. И пусть эти семейные империи горят синим пламенем! Сейчас, слушая, как дрожит входная дверь, Алек понимал, что в их плане был по крайней мере один изъян.  
\- Предатель! - кричала сестра, пугая соседей. - Ты же еще в старших классах обещал, что я организую твою свадьбу!!!  
Магнус удивленно выгнул бровь.  
\- В свое оправдание: в то время я вообще не верил, что когда-нибудь пойду к алтарю. Не стой столбом, помоги мне забаррикадировать дверь!..


End file.
